This disclosure generally relates to vehicle heating and cooling systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a vehicle heating and cooling system that includes a device for providing both heating and cooling during initial vehicle warm up.
Conventional heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems (HVAC) for vehicles rely on a vehicle engine or compressor reaching a desired state of readiness. Accordingly, a driver entering a vehicle encounters a delay in receiving either heated or cooled air and therefore will be uncomfortable for some interim period in very cold or very hot environments. In some instances, the vehicle climate control system may even blow cold air until the engine is properly warmed, or blow hot air until the compressor has cycled to a ready condition. Some systems are programmed not to engage until either hot or cold air is available. However, in such cases, the driver is still not comfortable during the initial run up period of the climate control system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop an improved vehicle climate control system that reduces or substantially eliminates delays in receiving warm or cooled air.